


Mixed Feelings

by magicgumball



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, It's bad girls! Janstar so yeah, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicgumball/pseuds/magicgumball
Summary: Star has been hopelessly crushing on Marco for over two years, which has lead to deteriorate and break their relationship. She seeks comfort on her friend Janna, and together they end up being caught up in things they aren't proud of. It's in that way that one night Star drinks a little more than she should have, leading to her actions changing the way she sees her best friend forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @magicgumball 
> 
> feedback is much appreciated (good or bad, im always open for constructive criticism) and i hope y'all like it !!

“Come on Janna!” Star pleaded, dragging her by the sleeve.

“Wait Star, where are we even going?”

“Here,” she suddenly stopped and opened the door of the concierge’s room. She quickly pulled her in, closing the door behind them.

The place was small and was crumbled with gardening and cleaning tolls, leaving the girls with a reduced space between them. Although the lights were off, a decent amount of light filtrated from a window at the top of the back wall.

Janna raised an eyebrow. “If you wanted a place to make out I’m sure I could have found something better,” she joked.

“Oh, shhh you,” Star rolled her eyes. “Now help me out here, I need to reach that window.”

“As you say, my lady,” Janna sarcastically said and helped her get onto her elbows. “Now are you going to tell me what the hell are we doing here?”

“Um, I heard a rumor…” Star said hesitantly, trying to avoid the details.

Her friend pouted. “What kind of rumor?”

The princess didn’t respond, pretending to be looking at something outside.

“Star, is this about Marco again?”

“Mayyyyybe…”  She tried to sound as innocent as possible. She hated when Janna got pissed.

“Ugh, when are you going to be over that jerk?”

“I’m so sorry Janna, I swear this’ll be the last time!”

“You say that every time…” She sounded genuinely disappointed, making Star’s stomach clench a little. Janna was the only person she really trusted, and she knew she was getting fed up about her obsession with Marco. Star was scared to let her down, but she just couldn’t pretend she didn’t care about Marco anymore. He was her best friend after all, or had been at least.

“There they are,” In front of her, the blonde girl saw Jackie and Marco walking and holding hands like the love birds they were. They were silent, but they were looking at each other in the eyes and Star could see the love in them. It was painful.

Marco took a seat on a bench that was nearby and Jackie sat down on his lap. They started making out. Star observed as he placed his hands on her waist and felt the tears threatening to fall. “You can put me down now Janna,” her voice cracked.

Once on the floor again she sat down there, covering her face with both hands. She felt wrecked, like a truck had just crashed her. She was accustomed to see the pair doing things like that all the time, but it always hurt.

“So it’s true, Jackie Lynn Thomas and Marco Diaz do sneak out of the PE class to smooch on the bench in front of the concierge’s room.”

Janna bent to be at the other’s girl height. She slowly wrapped her hands around Star’s.

“You know he’s not worth it, do you?”

The princess nodded, still refusing to look at her friend in the eyes.

“Star, look at me,” and she did, revealing a pair of watery and swallowed eyes. “You are the most beautiful, amazing, funny and interesting girl I know, and if he can’t see it then fuck him. You deserve better.”

Star smiled at that. She was so grateful for Janna, she always knew what to say.  She launched herself towards her, wrapping her in her arms.

“You know what you need baby, a night out. What do you say? I know a friend who’s throwing a sick party tonight,” Janna said patting Star’s back.

“That sounds good,” the other muffled. She admitted she could use some alcohol… Or something stronger.  Something that would make seem like Marco didn’t even exist.

“I’ll pick you up at eleven.”

 

* * *

Star couldn’t decide what to wear. She stared at her messy wardrobe. It was like a sea of black clothes, occasionally spotted with a colorful garment from when she was younger. She sighed. On another time, she would have asked Marco for advice, but since he had gotten with Jackie everything had been downhill for them. They had started to hang out less every day. Star had felt abandoned, betrayed. She had started to ignore Marco and isolate herself from him as much as she could. Of course Marco had tried to amend things between them, but Star didn’t want to. It was too grievous. And with every day she spent ignoring Marco, she missed him more and more. Every time she saw him with Jackie her heart broke up a little more.

At least she had Janna. They started hanging out together around two years ago, when Janna had realized she was a lesbian. Her parents weren’t supporting, they had reacted very violently. So the girls had found comfort in each other. They had gotten into things Star wasn’t proud of. It was with Janna that she had tried her first cigarette, and smoked pot, and gotten drunk, and stolen something, and made out with a couple of random people, but the truth was that Janna had never encouraged her to do any of those things. They were both just confused and trying to hide from their reality. Deep down, Star was thankful for all the support Janna gave her. She had never ever disappointed her, or made her feel down, and she loved her for that.

It was almost eleven. She decided to wear a single black dress. She was too tired to worry about it anyways. She went to the bathroom, finished her make up and went downstairs. The only thing she hated about this was the fear of disappointing Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. If they found out that she had sneaked out in the middle of the night they would be demolished. She wouldn’t bear look at them in the eyes ever again. They had always been so respectful and generous with her. She didn’t want to even imagine it.

She tiptoed down the stairs, grabbed the keys and her purse and was ready to go out when a voice came from behind her.

“Star?” It was Marco. Her heart missed a bit. She slowly turned back, trying to look as calm as possible. He was on his pajamas, holding a glass of water. An expression of worrisome covered his face.  They stood still for a moment, staring at each other. The air grew thick around them.

“Where are you going?” He finally asked, clearly vexed.

“Isn’t it obvious?” She rolled her eyes. “Out.”

The boy sighed. “I’m worried about you Star. I heard about… Things, you’ve been doing with Janna,” he was staring at the floor now.

“You don’t have to babysit me Marco” she said, crossing her arms. She was trying to pretend his words hadn’t affected her, but she was so relieved to hear Marco still cared about her. She wanted to run into his arms and apologize for being a bitch and beg him for things to go back as they had been. But she knew she wouldn’t be able to accept his relationship with Jackie. Only the memory of them kissing that morning made her want to puke.

“I’m not babysitting you Star, I just want to know what’s going on. This is not like you at all!” He was getting mad, and Star knew it.

“Why don’t you ask Jackie?” She immediately regretted it. Marco was looking at her with wide eyes and she saw them glimmering with pain despite the darkness. She felt how regret grew on her stomach “Marco, I…”

“Just go Star.”

She gave him a last look and exited the house with tears on her face again. Janna was waiting her there on her dad’s stolen motorbike.

“Oh my god, are you okay?”

“I just need a drink, let’s go,” she got on the motorbike, wrapped her arms around Janna’s waist and let the breezes of the night dry away the tears.

 

* * *

 

“You know, when you said ‘a drink’ I didn’t expect you to get this wasted,” Janna told Star. They were seating on the floor against a wall, sharing a bottle of vodka, although Janna wasn’t as drunk as her friend as she needed to drive them back home.

Star took out a cigarette from her purse and lighted it up.

“Hm, pass me one,” her friend said.

The blonde girl took another one and gave it to Janna who placed it on her mouth.

“Come here,” Star said, grabbing her by the collar of her leather jacket. She placed her hands around the two cigarettes, a bit clumsy due to the alcohol, and lighted up Janna’s one with hers. They both kept quiet for some minutes, just taking slow draws and enjoying the warmness of the smoke. 

“So, are you going to tell me what happened now?” Janna said, turning to look at Star who was staring at the ceiling, her eyes lost. She seemed to be so far away.

Star took another drag and slowly blew out the smoke before answering. “The usual, Marco’s an idiot.”

“Yeah, I know that. But why were you crying?”

“I…I said something I shouldn’t have said.”

“You don’t want to talk about it, don’t you?”

Star shook her head and put out her cigarette. “No, I just want to be with you right now,” she collapsed to the side, landing her head on Janna’s legs. Everything was so dizzy and she felt her body weighted less than a feather. She looked up and found Janna smiling at her with affection, and she returned the smile. She could have stayed like that the whole night. She felt comfortable and safe with Janna, until this one said she needed to ‘take a leak’ and left her lying on the floor alone.

The princess knew she looked pathetic there, but her body didn’t respond her. She didn’t even feel her legs and her arms anymore. The only thing she could concentrate on were the lights, which danced from one place from another even though she was completely still. She started to feel really seek. She just wanted the world to be static again for a moment. Her stomach twisted and she knew vomit was coming.

She gathered all her strength and managed to stand up, but it was even worse. It was as if a bucket of water had fallen on the whole place, leaving everything blurry and drippy. She took her hands to her head, trying to regain composure, but fell down to the floor again.

A butch guy approached her and helped her stand up.

“Too much vodka?” he asked.

Star nodded. She had her eyes closed so that everything seemed less overwhelming.

“You are really beautiful, you know that?” The boy suddenly said, cornering her against the wall. She tried to push him away, but her arms felt dead. She couldn’t even open her eyes anymore.

“Want to go to a quieter place?”

“Get-get away from me.”

“Come on baby, don’t play hard to get,” she could feel the guy getting closer.

“Hey, she told you to get away,” Janna’s voice came out of nowhere and Star had never felt so relieved in her life. She was able to open her eyes and saw how her friend pushed the guy away from her. The boy turned around to look at Janna, he was furious.

“What are you going to do about it? Punch me?” He inquired.

“You better watch out big guy, I’ll break that beautiful nose you have,” Janna threatened, and for the tone of her voice, Star knew she wasn’t joking.

The boy smirked and took a step closer. “I would like to see you try.”

Janna didn’t hesitate, she stroke the guy’s faces with her right fist, leaving a strain of blood on his nose. For a second, Star caught sight of her friends’ face: she looked fierce and so full of power. The curves of her lips were slightly upwards, she was _smiling,_ and Star smiled too, feeling a rush of adrenaline. She knew Janna could be savage when she wanted, but she hadn’t been expecting that.

Then, the guy launched himself towards Janna, and the excitement of the moment disappeared. Star tried to stop him, she couldn’t imagine the idea of Janna getting hurt because of her, but she staggered and was caught by another boy. She lifted her head, suddenly feeling like there was not enough oxygen, and saw how another girl stepped into the fight to stop it. She took a waft of air, relaxed at the sight of Janna being out of danger.

“No fights in my house!” The girl said. “You two, out!”

“Fine, let’s go Star,” Janna approached her and wrapped and arm around her. “Can you walk?”     The princess nodded and they slowly made their way towards the door, but not before Janna had showed the boy her middle finger.

They reached the motorbike and sat down on the street against it. It was still early, and Star was in no condition to ride. There was a frosty breeze running, and she started shaking. She felt horrible, this was all her fault. And she still needed to puke. At least outside there were no flashing lights to make her feel dizzy.

“Here, take my jacket,” Janna put her out of her thoughts.

She wanted to say no, it was really cold and Janna had already done enough, but she was going to freeze if she did. She grabbed it and put it on. “Thanks Janna, for- for everything.”

“Don’t even mention it.”

“I’m sorry I got us kicked out.”

“What are you talking about? That was my fault.”

“Yeah, but you were defending me.”

“Well, did you expect me to let that jackass harass you?”

“No, but…”

“Star, it’s fine, really. And this is not that bad either, the sky is beautiful tonight.”

She looked up and tried to focus on the starts, but she was too exhausted. She reached Janna’s hand and grabbed it, she needed something to hold her or she would fall again. She turned to look at Janna, and found her brown eyes fixed on hers. She thought that they looked more beautiful than ever, there was an unusual spark on them. Janna gave her a tiny grin and Star’s stomach shrank. A warmness went through her whole body.

She didn’t think it twice, she slowly got close to Janna until their lips were centimeters apart. She heard her breathing heavily as she put a hand on her cheek.

“Star, you’re drunk,” Janna whispered.

“So?”

“I don’t want you to do anything you might regret.”

But Star ignored her, and started leaving gentle kisses on Janna’s jaw and lips. She noticed the latter was restraining herself and considered stopping, even though that would have been the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to her. But then she felt Janna’s hands fold around her waist, pulling her closer. Star smiled as the brunette helped her sit on her lap and she wrapped her arms around Janna’s neck.

There was a strange silence for a moment, both shivering with the eagerness of something new. Star couldn’t deny she felt more enthusiastic than she should have. Of course she had fantasized about kissing Janna, but she had never thought it would actually happen. And she was still so confused about Marco. But that didn’t matter then, she only wanted to feel Janna close.

The first kiss was sloppy, the girls still trying to find a good rhythm.  Janna was surprisingly soft and tender, considering Star had seen her literally lick other girls’ faces.  She held her with confidence but also as if she was the most fragile thing in the world, making Star’s stomach fluster with excitement.

The kisses grew deeper as Janna ventured her tongue. Star felt her body temperature rise every second. All she could think about was about Janna and how intoxicating she was. She smelled like vanilla and had the softest lips Star had ever tasted.  She broke the kiss for a second to recover her breath and took advantage of it to look at Janna. She was smirking, her eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“You’re such an ass,” Star mumbled.

“I know,” she buried her face in Star’s neck, kissing it everywhere she could. She stopped at one spot delivering hungry bite. Star couldn’t contain a moan. 

“Janna, oh my god, stop. You’re going to leave a mark,” apparently her words were inaudible to her friend because she bit harder. Star’s body twitched at it and she pinned her nails on Janna’s neck.

“Ouch,” this one said moving away from Star’s neck.

“You begged for it.”

Janna rolled her eyes and went in for another kiss. It was slower this time, more intimate. Every movement was in perfect motion this time. They stayed like that for a while, and Star felt time had frozen. She didn’t know how much they had been making out until Janna took out her phone.

“Shit, it’s half past three.”     

She didn’t want to go, she was having so much fun. It was as if all her problems had flown far away for the night, and she wasn’t ready to face them.

She tried to stand up but Janna stopped her “One more,” she said, and got close for the last kiss. It was passionate yet very gentle, like she was trying to communicate something. And Star sensed it, she sensed _love,_ and it was terrifying because she had never thought about Janna in that kind of way. And she wasn’t quite sure if she would ever share a moment like that one ever again. That idea scared her even more because she was happy. Janna made her happy.

The kiss broke and they stared at each other for a second, knowing that once they got on the bike the night was over and things would probably go back to normal.  Janna’s eyes revealed to Star she didn’t want that to happen, and she felt the same way. It actually ached to get separated. She missed Janna’s contact as soon as they broke apart. They got on the bike fast so that they would feel the other’s contact again. 

When they reached Star’s house, this one gave Janna a kiss on the cheek, turning her face pink. She waved her goodbye as the bike disappeared in the distance, her head still spinning fast, although she wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol this time.

 

* * *

 

Star nervously walked in circles as she waited for Janna at the school’s exit. They took different subjects, so they barely saw each other during the day, and they always walked together home.

She didn’t know what to expect. Would Janna pretend nothing had happened? Would she try to kiss her again? Would she propose to just forget about it? The possibilities were eating her mind. Janna was right, she was regretting this already. Why had she done it? Of course the liquor had its influence but she had to admit she had liked it. A lot.

But then there was Marco. Marco, with his beautiful eyes, and his stupid smile, and how he had tried to protect her even after all that she had done to him. It was still so heartbreaking to think about him. They had shared too much together and even if she tried to move on she wasn’t able to find the strength to do it.

“Hey,” Janna suddenly appeared.

“Hi!” Why was she screaming? She hoped she didn’t sound as nervous as she was.

They started walking and, for Star’s relief, Janna didn’t bring up the subject. She felt they needed to speak about it, but wasn’t quite sure about what to say. She feared they would end up fighting, so she kept quiet, although she was bouncy the whole trail. Her hands were fidgeting and she occasionally jumped instead of walking. Janna seemed to be so calm, like everything had been just a dream. Star wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad sign, but at least it made things much less uncomfortable. 

They reached Marco’s house door and Star finally felt she was able to breathe again but then:

“So, about last night…” There it was. There was no escape. She needed to face the situation, she could do this.

“Star,” Marco suddenly opened the door. “We need to talk.”

Star was sure she was in Hell. Dealing with either of her friends felt like overwhelming idea and she felt like running away to a quiet place, relax for a bit and take her time to digest all this. But she couldn’t do that, and everyone was expecting her to react.

“Umm, can’t it wait? Janna and I need to talk about something important.”

“Ts okay dude, I’ll call you later,” Janna said, waving her goodbye and quickly disappearing from the scene.

Star gulped.  She tried to imagine what Marco wanted, although she knew it had something to do with what she had said the night before, making her more distressed than she already was.

They sat down on the kitchen, one in front of the other. Star began frantically taping the table with her left hand in an attempt to get rid of her anxiety.

Marco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I-Wait is that a hickey?” he gazed at her neck, all the composure he had gathered seconds ago vanishing.

“To the point please!” Star squeaked covering the bruise as her cheeks turned red.     

“Yeah, right,” he shook his head and took another breath, probably trying to seek self-assurance. “I broke up with Jackie,” he said firmly.

 “What? Why?!”

Of all the things Marco could have had to say, this one was the one Star was expecting the less to hear. He looked so confident about his decision yet so sad. It was all over his face.

“Because I miss you, and I want us to be friends again. What you said yesterday made me realize…”

“Did you seriously…? Marco you are…” She wanted to say so many things, but all the words got mixed in her mouth. She felt a wave of emotions swirling through her mind. This was everything that she wanted, but not like this. Not at the extent of Marco’s happiness. She couldn’t assimilate he had done this for her, because he _cared_ about her. It didn’t make sense, she had spent so much time convincing herself Marco didn’t care about her, but all that that time she had been the one harming Marco.

And Jackie. Jackie must have been devastated. She didn’t deserve that either.

It was all too much. She felt the tears leaving a cold stretch on her face as they fell. She wasn’t even crying about what Marco anymore, but for everything. She had bottled up and denied her emotions for too long, and it was their time to strike.

She stood up and exited the house without even looking at Marco, got on her bicycle and began to pedal as fast as she could.

She needed to speak with Janna.

 

* * *

 

“Come on, open up!” She pumped her friend’s door with all her strength, knowing her parents didn’t arrive until late at night.  

Janna opened the door and Star darted inside the house, biting her nails so hard that blood came out of them.

“Woah, easy there. What happened?” The brunette asked closing the door.

“Marco dumped Jackie!”

“What?!”

“Yeah, he dumped her _for me_. He said he missed me, that he wanted us to be friends again. I-I didn’t know what to do, I just ran away like an idiot!” She sobbed.

Janna’s expressions suddenly changed and Star could have sworn it was the first time she saw her truly upset about something.

“Does this mean you’re going to start dating or something?” Her voice didn’t hide her concern either. Her forehead was covered with furrowed lines and her face was turning red with rage.

“I-I don’t know. I don’t think so, he didn’t mention anything about liking me in that kind of way.”

“Yeah, you say that now,” she snapped, rolling her eyes.

 Star scowled at her, not believing what her friend was saying. “What’s your problem now?”

“It’s just… Ugh, you wouldn’t understand,” she crossed her arms.

“What? Tell me!” Star yelled. She was getting heated up as well, it was not the right time for a folly.  

“I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“Oh, so I come here looking for my friend’s support and all I get is you acting all bitter for no reason?”

“You want to know why I’m mad?” Janna was blazing with anger. She looked at Star right into the eyes, making her hairs stand on end. “All this time, all this freaking time you were crying about Marco I was suffering because I’m in love with you! And I thought you were eventually going to be over this stupid crush or that at least things would change after last night. Guess I was wrong,” she fixed her eyes on the floor, her voice calm now.

The princess was petrified. She stood still for some minutes, searching for the right thing to say. But she was blank. The wave of emotions had disappeared, leaving a deep pit on its place.

“I gotta go,” Star finally said, expressionless.

“You’re going to run away from this one too?”

 But the other didn’t respond, making her way towards the door.

“Fine! You’ll have to face your feelings eventually, you know?”

And although she hated to admit it, she knew Janna was right.

 

* * *

 

Star woke up with her back in a spasm. She had spent the whole night analyzing the situation, not being able to ease the intrusive thoughts about it. She had cried, and gotten mad and thrown her pillows with indignation from one side of the room to the other.

At least it was Saturday, that would give her enough time to speak with Marco. She got up, put on her clothes and walked around the room for an hour trying to figure out how to approach him. She practiced her speech more than was necessary and imagined every possible way the conversation could go until she realized she was not going anywhere with that and she was just trying to avoid confrontation. 

She took a deep breath, went to Marco’s room and knocked the door, but there was no answer so she went downstairs. There he was, cooking launch and humming _Barbie Girl._ She couldn’t contain a smile at that sight.

“Marco, can we talk?”

The boy turned to look at Star, realizing she was there. “Of course,” he said with a faint smile.

They sat on the kitchen table, again. Star was starting to hate that place.

“I think you should go back with Jackie,” she said quickly, staring at the floor.

“What? But what about-“

“Shh, let me finish please,” she paused, gathering inner strength for what she was about to say. “The reason I was acting so weird was that I- I was madly in love with you,” she raised her sight to look at Marco. He was shocked. More still than a statue. His eyes wide like plates. Star frowned, not sure about how to feel about his reaction. She had expected him to freak out. Or say something. Or _do_ something.

“I was jealous, and I acted like a child. I shouldn’t have just ignored you the way I did. And the truth is, that I was so obsessed with that love or whatever it was, that I never realized it had disappeared. I got carried away, and hurt you, and I’m so, so sorry Marco. Because I know you love Jackie, and I know you love me but, wait, do you?”

“Of course I do!” He yelled, almost offended she had asked something like that.

“But not in the same way you love Jackie, don’t you?”

“No, I guess not,” he said it with certain sadness, kind of disappointed with himself.

“And that’s okay,” Star sighed and nodded. “It’s okay,” she repeated, quieter this time.

There was a deep silence, but it was not uncomfortable. They were both lost in their own thoughts.

“So, what do you think?” The girl asked shyly.

Marco stood up. “Come here,” he extended his arms and Star ran into them. She squeezed him tightly, finally feeling she could breathe easily in a long, long time. A few tears fell down her face. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed Marco’s hugs.  His touch made the room warmer somehow.  She felt him inhaling deeply and separated a little fearing she was being too suffocating, only to find his eyes watery as well.

“Are you seriously crying?” She asked.

“I’m sorry. I just, really, really missed you.”

“Oh, shh you! Stop trying to get me emotional.”  

They separated and cleaned away the last tears.

“So, are you sure you are okay with Jackie and I being together?”

Star nodded. “I mean, it’s not that I’m one hundred percent over it, but I guess that’s just because I’ve been worrying about it for too long. I’m sure I don’t have the same feelings as I used to though. And in the end, I just want you to be happy, and if Jackie is what makes you happy you should get her.”

Marco smiled. “Thank you, Star. It really means a lot to me.”

The princess smiled back. She wished she would have had the time to catch up with Marco. Tell him all the crazy things she had done the last two years. Well… Not everything. But she still had unfinished businesses.

“I need to go Marco. Call Jackie!” She gave him a serious look before rushing outside the house.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Marco shouted, perplexed.

“I need to talk to Janna,” she said getting on her bike as fast as she could and heading towards the park.

She knew Janna wouldn’t be home. She never was when her parents were, so she spent most of her time at the park. She had even befriended the man of the food stall so she got free meals once in a while.

Star pedaled rapidly, accelerating so much she almost lost control of the bicycle. She felt her chest aching with imprisoned feelings begging to be set free. She arrived at the park at almost flew out of the vehicle. Her eyes darted from one corner to the other, searching for Janna.

“Jackpot,” there she was, sprawled on a bench, smoking a cigarette like it was her own house.

The blonde carefully approached her maintaining her self-control to not run away or do something stupid.

“Hey,” Janna said when she caught sight of her friend. She sat up, never erasing the smirk she always carried on her face. “Have a sit Pete.”

“No, thanks. I prefer to be on my feet for now,” Star took a waft of air. She felt a knot on her stomach and her heart bumping on her temples. She desperately wanted to know what Janna was thinking, she always looked so laid back. It was as if the past afternoon had never happened.

“I-I spoke with Marco today. I told him to go back with Jackie. They are made for each other after all. I confessed I was in love with him too, you should have seen his face. Anyways, I’ve been thinking a lot and I realized I don’t… actually have _those_ kinds of feelings about Marco after all. I was just… being an idiot. And you probably hate me now after all I’ve done. I mean, I was crying about the same guy for two years while I should have been paying more attention to you. God, I was obsessed that I never noticed all the times you were there for me and how much you’ve supported me and how much I love you,” She was shut down by a pair of lips. She had been so caught up in her own speech she hadn’t realize Janna had stood up. She didn’t move at first, too startled to do anything, until she realized Janna was kissing her and she let herself get lost in it.

Janna grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Star’s heart was fluttering with happiness as she hugged Janna’s neck.

“How can you forgive me so easily?”

“Because I knew you loved me back. I sensed it the night we kissed.”

“So you sensed me being incredibly drunk had feeling for you. Skills.”

“Shhh, let me enjoy this. Now come on, I want to hear you saying it again.”

Star raised an eyebrow.

“I…” Janna said.

“I love you?”

“I love you too,” they stared at each other for a second, both beaming with joy. Janna started to give small kisses to Star’s face and neck, making her blush and giggles like a little girl.

“Shall we go for a drink?” Janna asked.

“Nah, I think I've had enough alcohol for a lifetime.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I already have everything I want, right here.”

“Hey! Don’t try to get into my soft side!” She said blushing.

And Star just kissed her, because she thought her reddish cheeks were adorable. And the moment their lips touched, she truly felt there was nothing else she needed anymore. 


End file.
